


A Touch Is Worth More Than Sight

by Lupy180



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, The Alpha Pack, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Imagine Deucalion running his hands along your body, before losing control and having his way with you





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: kidnapping, a little Stockholm syndrome in place and a bit of dub-con on Deucalion’s part

It wasn’t easy being Scott’s cousin, especially when trouble found him. It meant that trouble would soon find you too. Considering you were Scotts cousin, it meant that all his enemies went after you along with Melissa, Stiles, and Allison. That was how you found yourself locked in a stupid room, waiting for your death. The alphas had waited for you to get off work to kidnap you and stuff you in the back of some trunk. 

After what seemed like hours of being in a trunk it was finally opened by a girl with tan skin and long raven black hair. You were brave enough to fight but since you were human, you didn’t stand a chance, which resulted in you being knocked out, unconscious. After waking up on some dirty old bed you jumped up and tried to open the metal door. Sadly you had no such luck. The thing wouldn’t even move against your strength, let alone set you free. 

That was when you figured you had been abandoned in some old house left to suffocate or at least waiting until the big bad alpha came to kill you himself. You had heard of Deucalion before you just never envisioned yourself actually meeting him. Honestly, you had hoped that Scott and Stiles would have killed him by now but that didn’t happen. 

The First thing that grabbed your attention was the wooden floor that was creaking outside your door. That made you stop in your tracks and pray that you were being rescued. Destiney proved to be cruel when a blind man opened your door and stepped in. There was a certain way he carried himself that read dominant and that was the second thing you noticed. The third was how handsome Deucalion was. You certainly wasn’t expecting a head full of beautiful blonde hair and a face that had a strong jawline. He had little crowsfeet at the corner of his eyes that proved he was older than you. Considering you had a thing for older guys you didn’t complain. You just stood there, soaking in all of the alpha. 

“I’m pretty sure you’re wondering why you are here, Y/N.” He spoke in an easy going voice. It wasn’t too smooth and it wasn’t too harsh. It was perfect. 

” Actually I was wondering when I could go home.” you joked in an attempt to calm your nerves. 

Deucalion smiled at you and stepped further into the room with his red walking stick in his hand. You stepped back even though there was no room for you to go. The alpha heard your movement and gave you another one of his smiles that surprisingly made you feel a little weak at the knees. You thought he was hot and you felt really bad about it because he was the bad guy. 

“I’m not going to hurt you. I’m here to merely talk so you can send a message to your younger cousin, Scott.” 

” Let me guess, somewhere along the lines of ‘if you don’t do what I say I’m going to kill you and everyone you know?’” I took a shot in the dark. 

“Not exactly.” there he went with that cheshire smile of his again. 

Then he stepped closer to you and you felt your heartbeat accelerate. What was he going to do to you? Was he going to kill you or eat you? Who knew what went on in that psychotic head of his. 

He was just a few inches away from you and he didn’t care to stop until his chest was almost touching your nose. He flared his nostrils and inhaled your scent. 

"You smell good enough to eat, and you know what happens to one once they are bitten by an alpha. They’re never the same again.” His whispering sent tingles down your spine. “As I recall, you seem rather happy being human, it would be a shame to see someone such as yourself carry such an unwanted burden.” He reached up and began playing with your long Y/H/C hair.

Desperate times called for desperate measures as you searched your thoughts for anything to say to Deucalion. 

"I spoke to Derek about you once. He said his mother called you a man of vision. A man who wanted peace. What happened to that man?” You asked in a quiet whisper. 

That made Deucalion drop the strands of your hair and turn around and head to the bed. Once he seated himself on the bed he began talking about how he lost his sight and you couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. He seemed like a nobel man who did not deserve such bad things. You found yourself almost crying as you stood in front of him. He took of his shades to show you his eyes and your heart dropped. They were like a blue color that had developed a grey film over them and there was a pink color that surrounded it. You had never seen anything like it and you actually found it to be beautiful. You lifted your hands up to cup his face but stopped yourself. You didn’t want to upset him in any way. 

” Go ahead.” Deucalion gave you permission.

You gently cupped his warm face in your hands and your eyes focused on his thin pink lips. You wanted to kiss him. 

“Kali tells me that you are a very beautiful girl with Y/E/C eyes.” 

You went to drop your hands from his face but his big hands grabbed your forearms. 

” Please don’t stop yet, I rather enjoy your touch.” He didn’t necessary beg but you gave your head a nodd and placed them back to his face. You could feel a light stuble on his face and it only made the tingles in your spine illuminate. There was a warming glow that began to spread between your thighs. His warm hands slowly traveled to your shoulders then to your ribs where he almost began to massage you but quickly withdrew his hands. 

“I’m sorry it seems like it’s been forever since I’ve felt the touch of a woman.” 

The feeling that was swirling on your stomach caused you to reach down and place his hands back on your ribs. 

"It’s okay I rather enjoy your touch.” You repeated his words in a pur. 

He brought his hands to your face only for a split second before bringing them to your lips. You gave his fingertips a gentle kiss before he started running them down your body. Your heart was definitely pounding now but not in a bad way, more of an exciting way. His hands gently traced down to your hips where he began to trace little circles into your hips and oh did it feel glorious. 

Your whole body was igniting a fire you didn’t even know existed. That was when you decided to lean down and feather your lips on top of his. His grip tightened on your hips immediately and before you knew it he spun you on the bed with him on top of you. While he began to pop open the buttons on your jeans you unzipped his black sweater and helped take off his shirt. The moment the both of you were naked it had taken him exactly half a second to bury his thick erection inside of you and if that didn’t add feul to your fire. You trusted your hips up and he trusted his hips down, creating the much needed friction. His hands were tangled in your long hair,keeping you trapped beneath him and the bed. His muscular body was like a steel cage that almost made it hard to breathe. 

You weren’t concentrating on breathing though, you were so lost in a world of pleasure you didn’t even notice the tightening you felt in the pit of your stomach. Suddenly waves of pleasure washed over you as you felt something inside you snap. Your walls clamped around his cock and before you knew what was going on you felt him come inside you. 

Deucalion pulled himself out of you and began getting dressed. You both silently put on your clothes and tried to figure what to say. 

"You can go now, Y/N.” He put his shades back on. “ Try to stay out of trouble as you can see, it seems to be very attracted to ones such as yourself. “ 

He opened the door for you and you found yourself shamelessly walking out the door. After that you had only one thing on your mind. 

DO NOT TELL SCOTT!


	2. Kiss me, touch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of A Touch Is Worth More Than Sight 
> 
> Imagine Deucalion using his hands and mouth instead of his eyes to learn every inch of your body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: small confrontation between Kali and Reader, reader gets kidnapped again, manipulation, smut and very surprising ending, might make a 3rd part if requested

Two days was all you had of undisturbed peace. You told your cousin, Scott of Deucalion’s threat of turning you but not of the events that took place afterwards. Scott had promised he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you and you believed him. 

On the third day of peace you had been at work all day and was getting ready to close the hardware store when plans clearly changed. You came to an abrupt halt when you saw Kali standing at the door. 

“I already gave Scott the damn message so you don’t have to stalk me.” You spoke bravely. 

” I know you did, but I bet you didn’t tell him about Deucalion making you moan like a bitch on heat.” 

Her words struck a nerve but you refused to be patronized. You were a full grown adult capable of making your own decisions, even with an alpha werewolf harassing you. 

“Your absolutely right. Now that your suspicions have been confirmed, your welcome to leave if you like.” You did your best to mask all your fear. 

"Deucalions been trying to reach out to you and yet you ignore him like a fly on the wall.” Kali spoke between clentched teeth. 

Her words made your heart sink but you refused to show her how it affected you. So instead you kept your bitch face and spoke in a calm voice. 

"Maybe I’m happy that way.” You tried leaving but Kali stepped in your way. 

"Your not one of us so you don’t understand. He’s my alpha and if he’s not happy than I’m not happy.” Her eyes began to glow, showing off the wolf she held inside. 

You opened your mouth to speak but Kali gripped your hair and rammed your head into the wall. Your vision went completely black and your whole body went limp. It was so quick for you to assume that you were dead so you didn’t bother fighting the sleep that was forced upon you. 

When you woke up you found yourself in the same room as before. It was the same old bed woth blue blankets, with the same wooden floor, and the same plain old white walls. 

” Kali!” You cried out as you craddled the back of your head with your hand. There was a heavy throbbing in your head from the injury. 

“She left.”Deucalion’s voice made you turn to see the man standing by the door. He had a glass of water in his hand and something else in the other but it was hard to tell from the distance. 

” My apologies for Kali’s behavior, she doesn’t tolerate any attitude so it would be in your best interest if you watch what you say to her.” He approached the bed bed very slowly as you sat up. “Here, these are for the pain.” He held out his closed hand and opened it to reveal two white oval pills. 

You were still in awe of the alpha’s look. He held a wolfish grin on his face and the brown sweater he had on went well with his sandy blonde hair and his black pants fit him well. A part of you wanted to argue with him but the constant throbbing told you to just take the damnpills, so you did. 

“Why am I here? Is there another message you would like to give Scott?” You asked Deucalion as he held the glass of water out to you. 

“ You’re here because you purposely ignored me after I attempted to reach out to you 3 times.” 

You felt guilty for choosing to ignore Deucalion but you were honestly scared. He was the alpha of alphas, the demon wolf and he was the one you ended up sleeping with. After that you didn’t know who to turn to, you didn’t know if he was going to kill you or not. He threatened to bite you and you didn’t want that happening. You wanted to stay human. After handing him back the glass of water you remained quiet. 

” You could imagine the impression I got when I heard Peter Hale talking to you. I know the sound of a wanting man.” 

He was talking about the time Peter came in the hardware store to “check” on you, which was really his attempt to flirt with you. 

That was when you put two and two together. He was jealous, that was why he had you kidnapped again. You almost laughed but you knew the alpha was in no mood to be teased. 

“So that’s what this about? You’re jealous of Peter Hale?” You asked in a gentle voice. 

Then you remembered his words from last time. ‘I’m sorry, it seems like it’s been forever since I’ve felt the touch of a woman.’ That’s exactly what it was. Before you came along he had been so lonely so you filled him with whatever warmth you had to offer only to leave and never return. When ever he heard Peter talking to you it must have crushed him.

"Deucalion, I have no interest in Peter at all. As for ignoring you, that’s because I don’t know what to do. You’re like the E in evil and I slept with you. Then you told me to stay out of trouble and look at you. You are the definition of trouble.” You slowly stood up and headed towards him. “I wish I could make you understand.” 

You kept your voice calm as you searched for the right words to use. Deucalion flared his nostrils and gave off a distinct look. 

“You’re scared of me.” He observed. 

"In my defense, you had me kidnapped…Twice.” You smiled. 

"Rest assured this will be the last time I have you kidnapped.” He reached up and placed his hands on your face, feeling the curve of your smile. “ So don’t be afraid of me, I will never hurt you.” He spoke with such assurity. 

"What makes you so sure?” You asked. 

” It was something I decided when I first got a whiff of your scent. It was like a beautiful orchid and when I asked Kali to describe you to me, you sounded exquisite.” He moved his hands to your waist and you felt a burst of excitement swim through your veins. 

“What was I wearing?” You asked as you reached up and wrapped your arms around the back of his neck. 

” According to Kali you were wearing black jeans that fit you well and a light blue blouse. She also said you were wearing nice boots that day that she was considering on stealing them.” 

You let out a quiet laugh and thought back to that day. You were trying to calculate when and where he first found out about you. 

“It was a rainy day and you were on your way to work. I heard you talking to Scott and you told him ‘Scott, I’m your older cousin, not your little sister, so stop worrying.’ I heard you speak and I just loved the sound of your voice.” 

You thought back to the time you said that to Scott. It was a couple of weeks ago, that must have been how they found out you were related to Scott. 

” After Kali described your beautiful Y/E/C eyes and your long Y/H/C I decided it was then that I had a sudden interest in you. Almost like you were made for me and only me.” He tightened his grip and brought you to his chest. 

Your heart started to race and you suddenly felt like you were on fire. It wasn’t hard to decipher what he was telling you, and that only made the butterflies in your stomach kick to life again. It was like an engine roaring to life, you suddenly wanted him as bad as he wanted you, if not more. You removed his shades and looked into his uniquely beautiful eyes. 

“Why do you have to be the bad guy?” 

You asked in a whisper as you leaned on your toes and gave Deucalion a warming kiss. 

There you went again, falling under his spell that alpha gave you with a simple look. He didn’t even have to try and he somehow knew it. You were surprised by his strength when he hauled you up to the bed, keeping his lips locked locked to yours. You managed to take off his brown sweater to reveal a white tank top that clung to his beautifully scuplted body. His bicpes were bigger than you had thought and that made heat pool between your thighs. At the time you weren’t quite sure where the fire that was traveling down your body came from, but you knew you needed to make it stop. 

Deucalion pulled his shirt over his head and began taking off your jeans. You pulled your shirt over your head and practically ripped your own bra off. When you reached down to take Deucalion’s pants off he grabbed your wrist and pinned them above your head. 

” Since I can’t see you, I want to be able to discover your body the only way I can.” He explained as he pressed a kiss on your chest. 

He placed light nips on your neck as he brought a hand down and massaged your left breast. The sensation sent waves heat straight to your core and you loved it. You loved it even more when he flicked his tongue over your nipple. His clothed erection was pressing against your moist panties and you weren’t sure how much longer you could hold on. As soon as he freed your wrists you brought your hands down to his headful of soft blonde hair. 

His hands went to roaming your body and every second he spent was pure torture. By the time he finally got to your waist, you were bucking your hips and whimpering, trying to find some kind of friction. Deucalion would not let up. His hands went to your ass, kneading your cheeks before finally pulling down your panties in an agonizingly slow pace. 

The feeling of his hot breath on your thighs sent tingles flying up your spine. Then when he opened your legs and placed the back of your knees on his shoulders, you began to tremble with excitement. You knew it was going to be goodand indeed it was. The moment hiswarm mouth placed gentle kisses on on your clit while one of his fingers entered you, it made you cry out on pleasure. His moist tongue began to twist and turn in fast circles as he pushed another digit in your entrance. 

“Please.” Was all you managed to whimper out. 

” Please what Y/N?” Deucalion asked. 

“Please I need you inside me.” You begged. 

Deucalion pulled his fingers out of you and began unbuckling his belt. As soon as his huge erection sprung free, he gave it a nice tug, using his left hand. Your mouth watered at the sight and the moment he crawled ontop of you, you had no problem making sure your legs stayed open for him. His erection slowly sunk into you and you felt your eyes roll to the back of your head. There was that delicious feeling you had needed for what seemed like forever. 

He practically filled you to the brim as he snapped his hips forward. He kept your arms pinned above your head and you could feel his muscles tighten ontop of you. You rolled your hips in sync with his and let out a quiet moan. He pumped himself inside of you and it made you feel so exquisite. Especially when that warm glow started to grow inside of you. It was like coils winding up inside and they got tighter and tighter until they snapped. Liquid heat pooled between your legs as you felt the endorphins in your brain bring you to a new high you didn’t even know existed. 

You slowed your pace down, trying to ride through your own orgasm and it wasn’t until you came to a complete stop that Deucalion had finally reached his peak. He became completely still as his warm seed filled you up. 

When he pulled out of you, you noticed something wasn’t right. 

Deucalion, what’s wrong?” You went to get up but something held your left hand down. 

Deucalion didn’t reply he just kept getting dressed. You looked down to see that your hand had been handcuffed to the metal bed frame. He must have done it while pinning your hands down. Your heart dropped. This couldn’t be happening. You tried tugging on the cuffs but they didn’t budge. 

"Deucalion, what thehell?” You asked clearly angry. 

” I promised you this would be the last time I had you kidnapped.” He reminded you as he picked up his shades and placed them on his face. 

“Exactly, so let me go.” You demanded. 

” If I let you go I’m sure I’ll have to have Kali kidnap you again and we are too busy to do that.” He began to explain. 

“If you let me go you won’t have to kidnap me again. I’ll do what ever you want just let me go.” You tugged on the cuffs again but couldn’t get free. 

He was fully dressed and heading towards the door. 

” Wait!” You called out as you searched your thoughts for anything to say. 

“I understand you will need sometime to adjust but I need you to comprehend something. I said this would be the last I have you kidnapped because you are not leaving. I would be a fool if I let you walk out that door now. Kali will be up in a few minutes to check on you. Try not to give her a hard time.” 

As his words left his mouth you realized that he had this planned for a while. You shouted obseneties at him but he didn’t reply, he just shut the door and locked it. You were now locked away where no one could save you or take you away and Deucalion was content about that.


	3. Alpha gets what Alpha wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Deucalion kidnapping you and using you as his plaything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Reader has already been kidnapped, Jealous Kali, serious smut, and language

Plain white walls, a credit old wooden floor, and an old bed. For what seemed like a lifetime that was all that was offered to you. The occasional visit from Kali, which never turned out well, and uneaten meals was all you had to look forward to. Deucalion did try to see you but that only ended in you throwing a pillow at his face (which he managed to catch gracefully) and calling him a ‘son of a bitch’. He simply let out a sigh, dropped the pillow on the floor and made it clear he would not try to see you again until you stopped acting foolish. 

That was what? Two days ago? Possibly three and you had finally decided that you missed him almost as much as you missed your freedom. Surely seeing the alpha had to be better than the white walls you stared at all day. Definitely better than Kali, who you would be due to see any second. So you decided to pull out your white flag and immediately began pressing on a squeaky board to get Kali’s attention. 

SQEAK. 

CREAK! 

Squeak!Squeak!Squeak!Squeak! 

CREAK! 

It wasn’t loud at all but you already knew the sound would drive Kali crazy and you were up for that. 

Squeak!Squeak!Squeak!Squeak! 

The metal door slammed open and Kali stood in the doorway breveryng very heavily. Her blood red alpha eyes were showing and her wolf teeth were clentched together. 

“What… Do you…Want?” She growled, clearly angry about annoying squeaking sound. 

She was dressed in a black tank top along with black pants that were tight and very form fitting. They appeared to have been made from a cotton material. Her black hair was loose and falling down her chest. No socks or shoes, as usual. You were in a different set of clothes too. Kali had given you a pair of her blue jeans and a bright red shirt that only covered half your body. 

"How about my freedom? After all, some of my ancestors did fight for it.” You replied smartly. Stiles would have been so proud of you. 

"I’m not in the mood for games. If you don’t need anything than I am leaving.” She turned to walk away. 

"Deucalion.” His name rolled off your tongue easy and Kali stopped in her steps. 

“I want to talk to Deucalion.” 

"About time.” she mumbled. 

Deucalion came around the corner dressed in a pair of black jeans, matching boots and a dark blue shirt. His red cane clicked against the floor as he walked into the room. You perked up at his sudden appearance. Had he been off to the side, listening to everything, every time Kali came up to see you? Just how long was Deucalion really there? 

"Thank you Kali, you can leave us alone now.” Deucalion stated. 

Kali glared at you one last time before turning around and closing the door behind her. You stood in complete silence and folded your arms over your chest, suddenly irritated yet again with the alpha. Just the mere thought of him tricking you into believing that he was gone while he listened to your conversations made your blood boil. Thankfully Kali never got to say too much. 

"And how long have you been standing by my door, listening in on my conversations?” You asked. 

Deucalion gave his shoulders a little shrug and walked closer to you. “Might I remind you that Kali was the only other individual to see you? There wasn’t any conversation at all. Just mindless bickering.” 

You opened your mouth to argue. 

"Of course I would check on you. You were just so angry with me that I had to do it with out you knowing about it.” He added in before your agruement. 

As quick as the anger came, it suddenly disappeared. He wasn’t spying on you or trying to invade your personal space. He was making sure you were alright. Aside from Scott there wasn’t many people who did that and it instantly made the butterflies in your stomach flutter. Then you looked down at your wrists and realized that he was curious enough to have Kali uncuff you, let you use the bathroom, and let you shower along with some good food. You felt that you should show your captor the same respect he had given you. 

"Thank you for checking in on me. Not many people do that for me.” You whispered. 

Deucalion gave off his wolfish grin and very gently dragged his cane across the wooden floor until the tip touched your foot. He closed the open space between the two of you and that’s when your heart fluttered against your chest. His unique eyes stared blankely at your face as if he was trying to look at you. He let his cane fall to the floor and put his warm hands on your cheeks. You reached your hands up to grasp his wrists. Not to stop him but to let him know you enjoyed his touch a little. 

He pressed his lips to yours and you gladly reciprocated, feeling your whole body glow with a welcoming warmth. You stood on your tippy toes and moved your hands to his soft sandy blondehair, pressing deeper into the kiss. 

Maybe you enjoyed his touch alot. 

His hands went to the bottom of your short where he gently stroked the skin just below your belly button. You swallowed back a moan and felt chills run down your spine. The tips of his fingers dug into your dark blue jeans and lightly rubbed the material of your dark blue lacey panties. Your body jolted and heat instantly pooled between your legs. That suppressed moan finally came out muffled against his lips. 

Okay, maybe you enjoyed his touch too much but you couldn’t see any harm in that. As a matter of fact, you could barely see anything at all because you couldn’t stop kissing the alpha. His lips curved into a smile as he started unbuttoning your jeans. Your hands went to the bottom of his dark blue shirt and lifted up while pulling back from the kiss. You both needed to catch your breath anyways. 

His shirt fell to the floor almost in sync with your jeans. Then came off your top, your bra, and your panties. Somehow it was you who was naked and pressed up against Deucalion’s chest while his bulge in his jeans was digging into your lower abdomen. You tried leading him over to the bed in hopes of you finally being able to dominate him for once. It was that second you totally forgot that he was indeed an alpha but he was quick to remind you. 

He used his strength to push you down on the bed and immediately crawled ontop of you. This time you made sure to keep your hands away from the headboard to avoid the cuffs. 

Deucalion must have sensed your fear because he smiled down at you while using his knees to spread your legs open. His hands went to your stomach and just barely touched you. His smokey blue eyes looked up and down your body as if he could see you. Then he peered down where his hand were as he slowly dragged his hands to your waist. 

"Don’t worry, I won’t handcuff you again unless I think it’s necessary.” He leaned down on his elbows and gave gentle kisses all over your lower abdomen. 

"And that would be?” You asked, arching your back as his lips went lower. 

"If you try to leave, of course.” He answered as he got back on his knees. 

"You can’t keep me here forever.” You argued. 

Deucalion popped the button to his jeans and unzipped them. The sound shot tingles straight to your core. He pulled his jeans and boxers down to his thighs allowing his engorged cock to spree free. The sight made your mouth water but you were quickly distracted when he reached forward and cupped your v-area. That made all your tingles spread through your whole body like an electric current. 

” I’m the alpha, Y/N. I do what ever I please and right now, I want to please you.” He got of all fours and kicked his jeans off his feet. 

“What if I don’t want you to please me?” You teased. 

He was on top of you in a flash and you caught a whiff of Irish spring soap. His big hands straddled your head and in one fluid motion he grinded the tip of his erection against your clit. Your body trembled at the sudden wave of pleasure and a moan slipped from your mouth as Deucalion rested his forehead against yours. His lips were so close to touching yours, you wanted to kiss him. Instead of giving in to your wants he moved his head down in the crook of your neck and inhaled your scent. 

"Then I would say you smell like lies and arousal. Your heart agrees with me.” He pressed a soft kiss into your neck before moving his hips in an agonizingly slow circular motion. 

The feel of his erection so close to being inside you made you ache for him more. You bucked your hips up, trying to get his erection inside you but Deucalion wasn’t having that. 

"Would you like to continue that little charade?” Deucalion asked as he jerked his hips up against yours. 

"No!” you practically screamed. 

” Good girl.” Deucalion appraised you as he finally lined his erection at your entrance. 

He grabbed a handful of your hair to keep you grounded beneath him as he mashed his lips ontop of yours. His other hand was used to keep your back arched on the mattress. When he finally snapped his hips into you, all you could do was let out a gratifying cry because he’s somehow found a way to go deeper than ever before. And it was exhilarating, that deliciously new spot that he hit with every thrust made coils in your stomach tighten. It didn’t help that with every move you could feel the alpha’s abs tighten. As a matter of fact all his muscles were tight end and the feel of it was sending little electric waves of vaste pleasure running through your body. 

Deucalion finally pulled away from the kiss so the both of you could catch your breath. The room was filled with loud creaking from the bed and the sound of your heavy breaths. You let out a few loud moans as you attempted to writhe and buck beneath the alpha. The only problem with that was you could barely move because he was right on top of you, all around you, and inside you, going in and out, in and out. 

That warm glow that spread in your body caused your coils to tighten even more. The man on top of you was swirling his hips and smashing right into you. Then you felt your walls begin to clentched around his perfect sized cock and your whole body quivered. Deucalions muscles in his arms tensed and suddenly you grew breathless in a bear hug. It was then that your eyes rolled to the back of your head as your stomach clentched and that warming tingle burst through you. You felt his cock swelling and then he finally let out a growl, hugging your body tighter as he buried his face in your neck. 

Warm spurts coated your inner walls and you made you shiver while you struggled to breath in his hug. Then he finally let you go and you sucked in air to breathe. Your whole head was buzzing and you were lost in aftershock from the orgasm. With your legs still trembling you were reluctant to try to get up so you just remained laying on the bed, watching as Deucalion dressed himself. 

He felt the mattress for a second until he found your wrist. He rubbed it in a gentle non-threatening kind of way. 

“What are you going to do if Scott ever finds me?” You asked. 

Deucalion released your wrist and picked up his cane before sitting on the bed. “I suppose I have something to confess about Scott.” 

You shot up with your heart pounding. He remained silent and you feared the worst. 

"What is it?” You asked. 

Deucalion remained silent and pointed his head down at his lap as if in shame. You both Sat in the silence, waiting. He didn’t say anything and you didn’t ask the same question again fearing the answer.


End file.
